


AKA Valentines Day

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Love letters throughout a lifetime
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	AKA Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> important notes:
> 
> the unsent/striked out lines are something the character wrote but did not send, or scribbled out!
> 
> warnings:
> 
> not to spoil too much but the characters DO grow old in this, and hence the ending is bittersweet.

**_1166, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Dear Huburt,

It was really fun to met you today.

My daddy said he will give this letter to yur dad to give to you. can we see each oter again soon ? iwant to show yu my pet horses and we can go rieding 

From  
Ferdinand von Aegir  
  


  
**_1166, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

To Ferdinand.

Please learn how to spell correctly.  
I do not have time to see you again, but perhaps we will run into each other at our fathers meetings.  
  
Remember that I am eight, and you are only four. Perhaps you should instead seek to spend time with the von Bergliez or von Hevring heirs.

Hubert von Vestra.

**_**_ **

**_1169, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

To Hubert and Edelgard  
  
Happy Day of Devotion!  
  
My father allowed me to include some chocolates for the both of you, I hope that they are quite enjoyable. If you are free later this week, it would be most pleasurable to see you, I would love to go horse riding with my best friends.

From,  
Ferdinand.

**_**_ **

**_  
_ ** **_1171, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Edelgard and Hubert,

Today is a sad Day of Devotion, for one of my pet bunnies passed away. Although unfortunate, she has been unwell for quite some time and I hope now she is in a better place.

I am in need of some cheering up of sorts, though, and hope that we can maybe spend some time together later this week. Father said I may invite guests over if I so wish, and it has been ever so long since I have seen either of you.  
  


**

**1173, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon**

Happy Day of Devotion, lovebirds.

This is the third year in a row you have both been away together for such a special day and I am curious to know what you two have been up to! 

I no longer see you around the castle or at balls or various festivities and I hate to say but I miss you both incredibly. 

Besides my own feelings, I hope you are having a marvellous time regardless. 

Hope to see you next year, please write back if you find the time! 

Ferdinand von Aegir.

**  
**_  
_ ** **_1175, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

I wish you an amazing Day of Devotion.  
I send this letter to you only, because I wish you to know that I have grown quite fond of you. I ask if you could not share this to Edelgard, as I fear she may tease me for it. 

It has been quite a few years since I saw you both last, but I noticed at the ball last week you were there. Edelgard and yourself were both dressed to the nines, but only you seemed to catch my eye. It was then that I realised how much I missed you, how much I have grown to like you even despite your spidery and gloulish personality.  
  
I think I may have feelings for you which are usually reserved for only men towards women, or women towards men.

I would like to take tea with you sometime in the following week, on whichever day best suits you and discuss this matter further. 

Again, please do not share this letter with anyone, I dread to think what my father may do if he saw this.

Yours,

Ferdinand von Aegir.

 **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_1175, 15th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Ferdinand, 

You are an imbecile if you think your feelings would be returned, you have done nothing but annoy myself and my lady from the day we met.

I should not have to spell it out for you, but for some reason you cannot get the fact into that idiotic head of yours, that we do not wish to spend time with you.

Do not write back.

Hubert von Vestra.

~~**_(unsent)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_1175, 15th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~Why?~~

~~**(unsent)** **  
** **_1175, 16th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~To Hubert,~~

~~What did I d~~  
~~Wh…… _UGH_ _  
_ How come you don't like me back?~~  
~~Did I do something to wrong you?? I don't understand!~~  
~~I really liked you~~

~~From,~~  
~~Ferdinand von Aegir~~

**_1175, 17th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

You are rude and mean. I have done nothing but be kind and nice even despite yourself and Edelgards cruel looks and whispers. 

I do not deserve such treatment, and a simple ' _I don't share these feelings'_ would have sufficed. 

From,

Ferdinand von Aegir. 

**_**_ **

**_1179, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Concerning Hubert von Vestra,

I write in regards to your work during stable duty last week. Frankly, it was horrendous at best - upon visiting the horses later I found them sad and unkempt, due especially to your lack of care when brushing them. You need to be nicer to the horses, they can feel when you are being mean. This is something you need to work on. I suggest, as difficult as it may be for you, to try and smile at them once in a while. 

I propose we meet once again and I will show you the proper rituals of horse care.

Given today’s date, I doubt you are busy. So if you would be so kind as to write back with a time upon which you are free, that would be much appreciated.

Sincerely,

Ferdinand von Aegir.

**_1179, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

To Ferdinand von Aegir,

I accept your proposal. 

I will meet you in the stables at 10pm sharp.

Hubert von Vestra.

**

**_1180, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Ferdinand,

I have taken your advice re: the letter I sent without My Lady’s permission, and put some more thought to it to learn that perhaps, there may have been the slightest chance you were indeed correct. 

I thank you for your honesty, and your… willingness to speak your mind as loudly as you do.

Hubert.

**_1180, 15th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

What an unexpected surprise of a letter, but I am thankful for the backhanded compliment nonetheless. It is nice to see you are learning to take advice when necassary. 

Kind Regards,  
Ferdinand von Aegir.

**

**_1181, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert von Vestra,

I am outstanded you had the nerve to miss stable duty for the third time this week. It is difficult to care for the horses myself. I am unsure what has been keeping you so busy, but this type of behavior is unfair.  
  
I write this letter for not _only_ are you missing our extra curricular activities but it has been even harder to contact you or even Edelgard - the only person who seems to ever know where you are. Even our professor struggles to make contact. 

If you would please reach out to either one of us, if that is not too difficult for you, it would be appreciated. My door is always open for you, Hubert.  
  
Take care,  
Ferdinand von Aegir.

**

**_1182, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

I doubted your loyalties this time last year when you were, in actuality, more loyal than ever. I would like to apologize formally for being so demanding of your time and expecting you to continue your horse stable duties when you were so busy running around under our noses to keep Her Majesty's wishes afloat. 

I am heading back to my families land to aid where I can. I hope we can keep up some form of correspondence during this move, I want to help you and the cause where I can. 

Regards,  
Ferdinand. 

**_1182, 19th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Ferdinand,

Quite so.

I will write when possible, you have skills myself and her lady do not and they will be necessary to our successful win. 

Please take care, do not come into any harm until we can all meet again. 

Hubert. 

**

**_1183, 8th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

H.

I hope you understand why I do not address you properly at the start of this letter, it would be most worrisome if these letters were intercepted.

But anyway, how do you fare lately? It has been sometime since our last correspondence and I grow weary without my closest companions. I hope Her Majesty is doing well, I will assume that the lack of talk about her means she is fine. You know what they say, no news is good news.

I hope too that you are not overworking yourself, and if you are then I do hope the gift - if still attached to this letter - reaches you with ease. The coffee in the regions of my territory brews differently to what you may have tried before, I hope it is enjoyable. 

We have been rebuilding since my Father’s death, and although not easy work I am glad to see my people re-homed and as safe as they can be at this point. 

If you meet with any of our peers, send them my best wishes. In the meantime, take care, I hope to meet again soon. 

Kind Regards,  
F.

**_1183, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

F.

I am surprised that you thought so far ahead as not to use our names, congratulations, you have grown. 

Thank you for the coffee, it was exquisite. I would return the gift was I not so bogged down in paperwork, but you have my utmost appreciation. 

I unfortunately cannot disclose any information regarding Her Majesty’s well being at this point due to security reasons.

~~Things smell less like tea now around the palace so please see yourself back to the capital soon.~~

H.

P.S. Happy Day of Devotion.I hope you had an excellent Day of Devotion, with whomever you choose to spend it with.

~~**_unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1183, 20th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~H.~~

~~I have grown? What is this supposed to mean? That I was once too stupid to know not to disclose important information in a letter, as if I was not raised and taught alongside you?~~

~~And as for your inability to disclose information, I thought I was worth more than that to you. I thought that I had shown where my loyalties lay enough, that I had sacrificed enough to _just_ know if she is doing okay or not!! ~~

~~It is as if all that trust, all that time between us was nothing and now I am, _once again,_ but a piece of dirt beside you both, just as I was when we were children. Always the one left out, the annoyance and a pain our parents made you put up with.~~

~~I refuse to be that anymore.~~

~~F.~~

**

**_1184, 2nd Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

F.

Many of our peers have begun returning to the capital, however we have yet to hear the chanting of your name echoing through the corridors. Some of us miss it more than others.

Her Majesty wants to know where you have been, and if you plan on returning to us soon - it takes great strength for me to admit this, but your skills are unbeatable and could be the difference between a win or loss. 

Hope to see you soon.

H.

**_1184, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

H.

Again, my letter falls on the Day of Devotion. What a strange coincidence. 

My return has been postponed for some time, and for that I apologize. I had wished to return sooner, but matters of my territory are not fixing as quickly as I would hope, and I have been spread thin. 

I am sure you have heard the news too, yet I find myself unable to stop writing. The other lords have ~~been disposed off... are deceased...~~ passed. I know it is none of my business to ask, I know I should not care - not after everything. But did he have any last words or mention me at all? 

Nevertheless. 

Five years ago, do you remember the promise we all made the Professor? About returning to the same meeting spot no matter where we are or what we are doing. 

I do not intend to break this promise. I will see you soon.  
F.

**

**_1185, 12th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

I’m sorry.

H.

**

**_1186, 10th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Ferdinand von Aegir, 

I am glad to see you returned to the Capitol. It is refreshing to have some positivity amongst these dark walls. Do not make yourself a stranger, let us dine together once more.

Hubert.

~~**_unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1186, 11th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~H.~~

~~Why do you treat me like a fool?~~  
~~Why do you treat me like I know nothing, still? It should no longer bother me what you think but for some reason I find myself gripping onto the looks you give me as you round corners with her Majesty, all despite keeping me trapped in the dark again.~~

~~And Again. And Again.~~

~~Will it never change?~~  
~~Will I never be your equal?~~

~~Just let me be part of this.~~

~~Ferdinand.~~

**_1186, 12th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

It is too good to be back. I had no idea I missed everyone so much, or, how much I missed a warm soak in a tub without the threat of a million problems, or a lazy walk throughout the gardens - there is only one thing missing from such an occasion. That thing missing being a friend of mine that you would disapprove of me having - seeing as he serves another Lord. 

However, it feels incredible to have more time to partake in such leisurely activities again; working with friends to complete a job takes so much less time than being by myself. 

Even though our duties during this war are nowhere near complete, being surrounded by the blossoming love of our peers, (namely Casper and Linhardt and the Professor and her Majesty...) does well to ease the emptiness in my heart.

If you will have me, I would like to take tea with you later this week. Please write back at your best convenience.

Ferdinand von Aegir.

~~**_unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1186, 13th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~von Aegir,~~

~~I would love nothing more, in fact I have somethin-~~  
~~I have been waiting so long for you to return, and during this time ha-~~

~~Please be min-~~

~~I want you to be mine.~~

~~If there were anything there left of me, I would give it to you.~~

~~Yours, forever~~  
~~Hubert.~~

**_1186, 13th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

von Aegir,

That sounds exquisite. Shall we meet tomorrow noon? 

Hubert.

**_1186, 13th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

H.

I will meet you in your quarters, no need to provide the tea or coffee as I have some special brews to share with you from my time away.

Yours,  
Ferdinand.

**

~~**_unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1187, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~Your soul burns so brightly~~  
~~I fear I’ll catch fire.~~

~~H.~~

**_1187, 15th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

The tea you gifted me yesterday was delicious. I am ashamed to say that after our tea time, I returned home and finished more of it in one night than I probably should have. The flavours were so bizarre, the rose taste mixes with honey and blends into the more natural, bitter component that comes out as an aftertaste. Two flavours, so strong; yet so right. Who would have thought they went so well together? 

You must tell me where you found it as I am eager to find some more of the same blend, seeing as I had more tonight than I intended to, it goes too well with the delicious biscuits that were left on my bed during yesterday's Day of Devotion. Who they were from? I am unsure, but after a poison test on them I found they are the perfect snack to enjoy, sipping tea while I complete and reports due soon.

What surprised me even more than this tea, though, was the decadent way in which you served it to me when we were dining together. I did not realise you had such a refined set of skills behind all those masks of being ruthless and dark. 

Please pardon my curiosity, but I noticed while you poured my tea you had scars across your fingers. I have not noticed these marks before and I wish to know you are taking care of yourself. If you are in need of medical treatment, I still keep my dancer outfit locked away for emergencies.

Yours,

Ferdinand.

** 

**_1188, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

At our meeting yesterday I noticed your coffee collection grew thin, please accept these gifts to replenish it. I cannot have you falling asleep during important paperwork.

I tasted these myself to check for their quality, and find I do not mind it so much myself. Perhaps this means you will not enjoy it so much, but I have faith in your palette. It is a blend of mixed cinnamon, almost spicy in nature but with a bitter undertone that reminds me somewhat of dark chocolate. I am sure you will enjoy it nonetheless.

Yours sincerely,  
Ferdinand von Aegir.

**_1188, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Ferdinand von Aegir,

Should I find it suspicious that today of all days you gift me coffee? 

Regardless, you should find some time to take tea with me. ~~You know me so well, and I you. It proves that we have something special between us, I want you so badly my dear.~~ You were correct in your assumptions that I would like this coffee regardless, but nevertheless I would enjoy to show you what real coffee tastes like.

Hubert.

**

~~**_unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1189, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~_FvA._ ~~

~~Ignited by passion,~~  
~~consumed by your light.~~

~~Hubert.~~

**_1189, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

FvA.

Please take these flowers as a gift, from me.

Hubert.

**_1189, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

I am pleased to find this letter from yourself, although I always find it unexpected. Is this such a coincidence that today, a day where one proclaims his devotion to another, of all days, we continue to write to each other? Nevertheless, I am thankful.

Please accept my gift back, a singular black rose. Rare, and only those with refined taste will appreciate its shining beauty within it’s dark nature.

F.

**

~~**_Unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1190, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~FvA.~~

~~I risk losing myself~~  
~~in the flames of lust,~~  
~~burning into the night.~~  
  
~~Please,~~  
~~H.~~

  
  


**

**_1191, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

I missed you today. I know you are busy, doing whatever it is you must, but know that I think of you regardless and I await your return. 

Please find attached a blade; know it is entwined with magic to poison any enemy you may cut with it. Protect yourself with it, Ferdinand von Aegir, I do wish for you to make it back alive.

H.

**

~~**_unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1192, 12th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~FvA.~~  
  
~~Smile again,~~  
~~And set my insides on fire~~  
  
~~Forever yours,~~  
~~H.~~

**_1192, 12th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Ferdinand,

Would you be free to dine with me in two days time? Please write back at your best convenience.

Hubert.

~~**_(unsent)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_1192, 13th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~Hubert,~~

~~Why is it that despite the promises I made to myself, your want for me makes me fall helplessly.~~

~~After so many years and after so many secrets you decide now you want me and I am expected to follow. I was so hurt, so long ago and I promised to myself then I would not let you have this power over me.~~

~~And yet..~~

**_1192, 13th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

If there is something you need to say to me, you may find me tomorrow, on the Day of Devotion, in my quarters.

However I refuse to be on the back burner of someone's life, so if you come, be prepared to yell it from the rooftops.

Yours.

**_1192, 17th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

To whom this may concern, 

I am wholly devoted to and in love with Ferdinand von Aegir, and as surprising as it may be I am unashamed to say this outloud; hence why you are all receiving this letter.

Hubert von Vestra. 

**

  
  


**_1193, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Prime Minister von Aegir,

This is our first proper day of devotion together and I want to take this opportunity, because you know better than most that when it comes to speaking my feelings I am utterly awful at it. But I feel as if, in writing, it is easier to place my thoughts down. So I wish to take a moment to tell you how I feel.

This time, between the last Day of Devotion and now, has been the most incredible year. 

I spent so long ignoring these feelings in hopes they would go away for I am not someone who is made to love, but you make it feel so right. You bring such a vivid light into my life, your strength guides me, directs me. Your love teaches me, your optimism heals me. I do not know what I would do without it anymore.

Ferdinand von Aegir, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.

Will you marry me?

**_unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1193, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,

I write this knowing I will not send it, but perhaps one day you will find it.  
  
I spent so long feeling like nothing beside you but now it seems that you’re the one who feels empty when you’re not beside me. 

I wish I could have told myself, many many moons ago, that things would change and that I need not waste tears. That it was pointless to pretend to be someone who I was not, and that when I found _my_ self everything would fall into place alongside me. I am this person today because of that pain I felt growing up.

I love you, my dear.

Ferdinand.  
  


**_1193, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

My love,

I should have guessed you would be writing a letter on today of all days. It does fit so very well with your previous attempts of wooing me.

Your words warm me, but the answer will continue to be a no until you gather the courage to kneel down before me and speak those words out loud. You should know by now that I, of all people, love a big fuss to be made of an event.

However, do know that as soon as I see you like that, ring in hand, my answer will never be anything but yes, among a flurry of tears no doubt. 

Ferdinand von Aegir, soon to be von Vestra.

**

**_1197, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

My Dearest Hubert,

It has been only three months since I was placed into land regeneration efforts, yet my heart already yearns for you. This day of Devotion, I am reminded of all the years we wasted pining for each other that could have been spent loving.

Although, I think I had loved you the entire time - no matter how much we tried to avoid saying these actual words. 

It is cold in Faergus - the snow never stops falling and icicles form on the edges of my armour and frost lines the fur on my coats. I miss the sunshine, but the snow rabbits that come with this type of terrain are adorable. I am keeping warm, even at this moment as I write from beside a roaring fire, cradelling in my frozen fingers a mug of warm coffee. It is delicious, I am more acquainted to my taste after spending so much time by your side; perhaps it's not even that I enjoy but more so the feeling of being close to you.

Please write me back soon, my love.  
Ferdinand von Vestra. 

X

P.S. I am sorry to say that due to this influx of cold weather, I have grown facial hair. I hope you do not mind it if you come to visit me, but it does so much to keep the bottom half of my face warm that despite its rugged nature I will choose to keep it.

PPS. Happy Day of Devotion. I love you.

  
  


**_1197, 16th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

My sunshine, 

Without you at home the days grow cold. Not as cold, I would think, as the days you are suffering through but cold nonetheless. We have not been so far apart before, in so many years and it takes a toll; but I survive knowing that this time next year you will be here with me once more. 

You sound concerned of your facial hair but I could imagine nothing more appealing. My handsome, rugged husband returning from his expedition is enchanting. 

Write back soon, my love.  
Hubert.

  1. Happy Day of Devotion.



**

**_1198, 9th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Darling,

I have news to bring you about my return home. I do hope this letter reaches you before I do, as I have a surprise for us. Her name is El, she is six years of age and an orphan. I spent many nights coercing her from her hiding spot, learning about her and gaining her trust and the plan originally, was simply to find her a home but now I; as one may do with a stray animal, find myself becoming quite attached. 

I know this is a rather large step in our relationship but at 36 years of age I find this more of an acceptable time than ever to raise a child. I do hope you agree with my feelings, even if it may take you some time to grow close to El, but I don’t doubt you will fall for her as much as I have.

If worse comes to worse, perhaps we can talk to Edelgard and Byleth and see if they are comfortable with adding another to their terror-some trio.

Speak soon,  
Ferdinand.

**_1198, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Pardon?

Hubert.

**_1198, 16th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

My love, Ferdinand

Please excuse that last letter you caught me off guard. Since then though, I have spoken to My Lady and she agrees that it is a fabulous opportunity for us both to take our love and this relationship to the next stage. I am still nervous, but I trust you with my entire being and if this is what you want then know I will be there every step along the way.

See you soon,  
Hubert. 

**

~~**_Unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1203, 12th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~FvA.~~  
~~so that all the ice in my veins~~  
~~will melt away-~~

~~I need you,~~  
~~H.~~

**

**_1212, 16th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

My Dear,

It is a pity that you could not attend todays ceremony but I understand your important duties. We missed you all the same. Our El was incredible during her entry exams, such master with a dagger as predicted. Other than that, and quite surprisingly, she has taken a liking towards dark magic and proves to actually be somewhat of a natural. 

No shock which of us has guided her towards that, I have already heard a few people nicknaming her a mini Hubert.

But it is sweet, and I am a proud father.

It still feels odd to call myself that, but there is nothing in the world I would change. I will be returning home soon, please make sure to have a warm cup of tea ready when I do.

Yours only,

Ferdinand.

**_1212, 16th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Dearest Ferdinand,

Please tell her I am so proud of her accomplishments. She's doing incredible, and I look forwards to the day she grows into a strong, dark mage. I look forwards to seeing you home soon, my love, and I look forwards to seeing my Darling El the day she returns home as well.

Hubert.

**_**_ **

~~**_Unsent._ ** **_  
_ ** **_1216, 12th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **~~

~~FvA.~~

~~and my heart can pump your love~~  
~~through my deprived body.~~

~~I crave you,~~  
~~H.~~

_**_

  
  


**_1223, 14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

To my dearest, Ferdinand von Vestra (who would have thought!)

You, my friend, are invited to the wedding of none other than myself, Lorenz Gloucester, soon to be Gloucester-Reigan. 

It has been a long time since we have spoken, my dear friend, but now as we grow young I feel ridiculous boundaries set by age old wars have fizzled away and we can finally reconnect. I am not ashamed to admit that I miss you, my love, even if you did decide to marry that strange, greasy ghost of a man. 

It’s somewhat surprising, no? Considering the pain he brought you during all our years of youth. The way he and that white-haired demoness treated you like dirt. Has he changed now? He better have or I will be having a word!

Anyway. My ceremony will take place three months from now, on the 7th day of the Harpstring Moon. I expect you and your pet Spider to be there.

Please also know, it took me a long time to track down your whereabouts, so you best be writing back to me. I expect letters upon letters with chocolates and flowers and the like, seeing as it is the Day of Devotion and you, my dear, better still be devoted to me. 

Love, the soon to be,  
Lorenz Gloucester-Reigan.

  
  


**_1223, 17th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Lorenz!

Colour me surprised that you wrote me after so many years. Even Hubert did not suspect this. How do you fare? I have heard the news of yourself and Reigan’s return and romance, but to be invited to such a royal ceremony is an incredible letter to receive. 

In regards to my Hubert, yes he has changed. I have oh so much to tell you about.

I have missed you dearly, and I am beyond happy that you have found your love. There is nothing that would stop me from attending. 

Would it be so wrong as to meet before this marvellous date, though? I feel we have so much to catch up on; so much has happened in these years and I would love to learn how Reigan popped the question and what the future has install for the both of you.

Looking forwards to your reply,

Ferdinand von Vestra.

**

**_1252, 17th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Hubert,  
Make sure not to forget the tea on your way home.  
  
Yours.

**_1252, 17th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

Ferdinand,  
Yes of course, my love.  
  
Hubert.

  
  


**_**_ **

**_1263_ ** , **_14th Day of the Pegasus Moon_ **

To my dearest Ferdinand. 

Not only my sunshine, but our sunshine. Not only my brightness, but the world's brightness.

I miss you dearly.

You may be gone, yet I am not sad for I know I will be seeing you shortly. It is as if a half of my being has left, a piece of my soul gone when you breathed your last breath, and now those halfs must return to each other.

I hope by some miracle of the world, your spirit finds itself upon this letter. You created a life for yourself, engraved it and fought for it and fought for your friends and your loves along the way. And then you allowed me to celebrate this life with you; you gave me the world and in return I gave you myself. 

I stumbled upon your unsent letters and I read them despite your privacy, I could imagine you trying to tear them from my very hands as I read over your old words. I know you know why I could never share some of those plans with you - mostly for your own safety, but I am still sorry, I had no idea that it affected you so very much. 

I, too, left so much unsaid and now you are gone I regret never sending these letters I screwed up and crossed out. If I had, then maybe we could have had more years together. If I was not so scared of your love, of your beauty. If I hadn't been so cowardly as to shut you out for all that time. Maybe then, some of your pain, the feeling that you are never any less than everything to me would have disappeared. 

If this letter does find you, then please know that if I could do it again differently I would have gripped your face with my hands and pulled you into a kiss the day you returned from those long five years, I would have shared with you all I knew, I would have found a way to make sure you know the importance you always held in my life. 

I remember the first letters you sent when we were very young. Such as when you confessed to me? I was surprised beyond belief, confused and scared but the feelings you described when you saw me, heavens knows what you saw that made you think I; a spindly, greasy teen was _attractive…!_ But that is besides the point. The feelings you described when you saw me are what I felt when I saw you, although we were both young, your hair was so fierce and brilliant and your eyes shone with a life that I had not seen for many years. 

I was scared to get too close, for I had my duties and they were to remain beside my Lady, but now I allow myself to wonder if I had made a better friend then perhaps you would have brought with you a sunshine that was greatly needed to Lady Edelgard and I’s situation.

I should have not taken so long to let go and trust you, but I was brought up in a way that taught me to never let another look after me.

Despite all this, you still gave me the best life anyone could have. You made me the happiest man alive, my husband. You gave me a remarkable daughter who will carry on your legacy, who fights day in and out for us and is growing into such a remarkable young woman.

You gifted this world with such a fierce blazing fire, and no one will forget you.

I grow weary now, but I promise to see you again soon, 

I love you.  
Hubert von Vestra. 

**

FvA.

Your soul burns so brightly

I fear I’ll catch fire.

Ignited by passion,

consumed by your light.

I risk losing myself

in the flames of lust,

burning into the night.

Smile again,

and set my insides on fire

so that all the ice in my veins 

will melt away-

and my heart can pump your love 

through my deprived body

You keep me alive.

H.

**Author's Note:**

> A partnership with this piece of incredible art!!  
> https://twitter.com/LaurenDrawsArt/status/1228557971015307284


End file.
